Hello!
by Peachysteria
Summary: Kamado Tanjirou dulu adalah seorang siswa berprestasi, orang-orang beranggapan bahwa Tanjirou akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Sementara Giyuu hanyalah siswa bandel yang digadang-gadang akan memiliki masa depan suram. Ia menyukai Tanjirou, namun dengan dingin Tanjirou selalu menolaknya. Namun Takdir mempermainkan keduanya. Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Giyuu x Tanjirou.
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Hello**

**Genre : shounen-ai, hurt, comfort, romance, bittersweet**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou aka Giyuutan**

**Author : himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : fanfiksi murni milik saya, namun seluruh karakter yang ada didalam fanfiction ini adalah milik Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning : Homo, bxb, GiyuuxTanjirou, if you don't like please don't read! Happy reading minna-san!**

**M_usim dingin, Tokyo._**

Salju turun lebih intens dipenghujung musim dingin, pernak-pernik Natal yang telah berlalu masih dibiarkan menghias kota. Beberapa orang melangkah dengan hati-hati, takut tergelincir salju yang menutupi jalanan. Mantel tebal dengan syal menjadi penghangat tubuh, bibir menggigil menahan rasa dingin yang datang menyerang tiada ampun.

Beberapa kendaraan berlalu-lalang dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan yang tampak begitu beku. Gambaran Tokyo saat musim dingin memang indah, namun juga membekukan.

Diantara orang-orang itu, sosok pemuda berambut merah redup memasuki sebuah cafe kecil sepi pengunjung. Melepaskan mantel hijau yang ia kenakan, memesan satu cup kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula. Ia memilih sebuah kursi yang berada didekat jendela, melepas sarung tangan rajut warna merah yang menjadi hadiah Natal pemberian adik perempuannya.

Menghembuskan napasnya kecil, segera dirinya membuka sebuah koran yang sudah dilipat menjadi kecil. Matanya menelusuri halaman demi halaman. Headline berjudul tentang Menteri yang tertangkap melakukan tindakan korupsi, halaman selanjutnya ditulis agak besar tentang minat perempuan Jepang untuk menikah sangatlah rendah. Hal ini menjadi masalah nasional yang harus segera ditangani.

Ia sampai pada halaman yang dicari, halaman berisi lowongan pekerjaan.

Kamado Tanjirou genap berusia dua puluh empat tahun, seorang pengangguran sejak ia putus kuliah dua tahun yang lalu. Takdir memainkan rodanya dengan baik. Tanjirou dan adiknya -Nezuko- hidup berkecukupan tiga tahun yang lalu, namun sejak orangtua mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun Nezuko dan Tanjirou hanya hidup berdua, orangtuanya meninggalkan hutang yang cukup besar. Hutang yang berasal dari modal bisnis ayahnya yang gagal. Rumah mereka disita. Tanjirou dan Nezuko hidup dibawah garis kemiskinan.

Mata dengan iris delima menyusuri satu persatu lowongan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan, bolpoin hitam setia dalam genggaman tangan Tanjirou. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir, khas dirinya jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat matang.

Mendesah kecil, ia hanya lulusan Senior High School sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan disini. Sementara syarat yang harus dipenuhi adalah lulusan S1. Ah, rasanya Tanjirou putus asa. Namun mengingat Nezuko harus lulus sekolah, Tanjirou kembali mengumpulkan semangatnya.

"Pengasuh?" Gumam Tanjirou membaca salah satu kolom lowongan pekerjaan, terlalu fokus pada kolom itu Tanjirou bahkan tidak sadar pelayan sudah mengantarkan kopinya. "Tidak terlalu buruk..."

Tanjirou mendongak, menatap langit musim dingin yang kelabu. Hidup mempermainkannya dengan sangat lucu kan? Ia tertawa miris dalam hati.

Sudahlah, bukan saatnya ia menyesali segalanya yang sudah terjadi.

* * *

**Tomioka Mansion**

"AKU INGIN MAIN DENGAN NII-SAN!" Bocah bermata biru dengan rambut hitam pekat yang dicepol didua sisi berteriak, airmata membanjiri pipi gembilnya. Ia melemparkan potongan lego pada para pelayan yang berusaha membujuknya.

Baju merah yang ia kenakan bahkan sudah kusut dibeberapa sisi, karena terlalu banyak berguling diatas karpet.

Tomioka Rina, bocah berusia lima tahun yang terkenal keras kepala dan cengeng. Ah, tentu jangan lupakan sifat jahilnya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Pagi ini, Rina merengek ingin bermain dengan kakak tersayangnya. Namun sayangnya Sang Kakak masih terlelap karena lelah mempersiapkan event yang akan dilaksanakan di kampus.

"T-tapi Giyuu-san sedang beristirahat, Nona Rina!" Pelayan paling tua mencoba menjelaskan situasinya. Rina tidak perduli, ia tetap menangis dengan suara melengking ingin bermain dengan kakak tersayangnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Nii-san!" Rina beteriak senang, menghapus airmatanya dan berlari kencang menerjang Giyuu. Rina kesal karena tingginya hanya sepaha Giyuu, ya tidak bisa disalahkan karena Giyuu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi.

Iris biru yang identik dengan milik Rina memandang lembut bocah berambut hitam itu. Wajah stoic yang selalu tampak menyebalkan mulai melembut, sebuah senyum tipis menghias bibir pucatnya.

Ketua Pelayan -Mitsuri- menahan semburat merah dipipinya, wanita berambut hijau cantik itu sulit sekali menolak pesona laki-laki tampan.

"Ayo bermain!" Ajak Rina dengan tidak sabar.

"Nona Rina, Giyuu-san perlu beristirahat." Mitsuri mencoba menjelaskan, namun Rina tampak tak perduli.

Giyuu mengusap rambut hitam Rina. "Baiklah, ayo."

"YEAHHH!" Rina berlonjak senang, ia membereskan boneka barbie yang dibuangnya dengan asal tadi. Memasukkannya kedalam kotak, siap membawa kotak itu ke ruang tengah untuk bermain bersama Giyuu.

Sementara Rina sibuk dengan mainannya, Giyuu memandang satu persatu pelayannya.

"Dimana Nobuki?"

"Nobuki sudah mengundurkan diri, Giyuu-san." Mitsuri dengan berat hati menjawab.

Tidak pernah ada yang bisa bertahan lama menjadi pengasuh Rina, mereka menyerah pada minggu pertama paling lama hanya satu bulan. Sikap Rina yang sulit diatur dan seenaknya benar-benar membuat kepala pusing, gadis cilik itu terbiasa dimanja oleh anggota keluarga ataupun pelayan. Sulit bagi Rina untuk menghargai oranglain.

"Begitu ya..." Giyuu melirik Rina. "Cari segera pengasuh baru." Pesannya sebelum menggendong Rina menuju ruang tengah**.**

**TBC OR END?**

**Haha sebenarnya ide ini benar-benar pasaran. Tapi ya sebisa mungkin aku akan membuatnys berbeda.**

**Aku sayang Giyuutan jadi aku buat ini. Semoga bisa dinikmati!!!**


	2. Start Again

**Tittle : Hello!**

**Genre : shounen-ai, hurt, comfort, romance, bittersweet**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou aka Giyuutan**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : fanfiksi ini murni milik saya, namun seluruh karakter yang ada didalam fanfiction ini milik Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning : Homo, bxb, GiyuuxTanjirou, if you don't like please don't read! Happy reading minna-san!**

Tanjirou sudah rapi mengenakan kemeja yang Nezuko setrika sebelum berangkat mengerjakan tugas dirumah kawannya. Pemuda dengan anting _hanafuda _peninggalan mendiang ayahnya sudah siap untuk mulai melakukan interview di Mansion Tomioka. Sejenak, Tanjirou tersentak dan merasa tak asing dengan nama Tomioka. Namun pemuda itu memilih mengabaikannya, toh yang bermarga Tomioka tidak hanya satu atau dua orang saja.

Tanjirou melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, ia berdiri didepan foto keluarganya. Dimana saat itu keluarganya masih lengkap, senyum tipis menghias bibir merah muda pucat milik Tanjirou.

"Ayah ibu, semoga aku mendapat pekerjaan dan bisa memberikan kehidupan yang lebih layak untuk Nezuko." Gumamnya, mantel hitam Tanjirou kenakan. Memeriksa isi tas dan lamarannya apakah sudah lengkap atau belum, Tanjirou termasuk orang yang sangat teliti. Ia tidak hanya akan mengecek barang bawaannya satu atau dua kali, namun berkali-kali dan memastikan semua aman.

Setelah segalanya siap, Tanjirou melangkah keluar dari dalam flat sempit yang ia tinggali bersama Nezuko.

_Semoga saja keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya._

* * *

"Tomioka-san~" Giyuu berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Gadis berambut hitam dengan aksen ungu serta jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berlari kecil mendekatinya. Senyum melengkung menghias wajah cantiknya.

Kocho Shinobu memang selalu tersenyum, seolah jika ia tak tersenyum maka bibirnya akan gatal dan iritasi. Tapi tetap saja Giyuu tidak menyukai senyum Shinobu, baginya senyum itu adalah sebuah senyum palsu.

"Apa?" Lagu di pusat perbelanjaan berganti, menjadi lagu dengan lirik menyedihkan dan nada yang mendayu, sangat tidak cocok diputar selepas perayaan Natal penuh suka cinta dengan suara lonceng dimana-mana.

"Nee, kau datang sendiri?"

"Kau bisa lihat kan?" Ketus seperti biasa.

Shinobu terkikik halus. "_Gomen ne_, liburan musim dinginmu pasti sangat menyenangkan Tomioka-san." Tebak Shinobu, ia sibuk memandang berbagaimacam snack kentang yang terpajang rapih.

Giyuu tak segera menjawabnya, ia memasukkan beberapa makanan manis kesukaan Rina. Apa yang Shinobu katakan tidak salah, liburan musim dingin menyenangkan. Ia bermain bersama Rina sepanjang hari, hanya saja tugasnya sebagai ketua organisasi kampus sedikit membuatnya lelah.

Shinobu adalah teman satu jurusan dengannya, mereka sering berada dikelas yang sama. Sifat Shinobu yang gampang bergaul memang tidak membuat siapapun heran kenapa ia bisa berada di jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan Giyuu.

"Tidak juga." Akhirnya Giyuu membalas, Shinobu meliriknya sejenak. Giyuu memang sulit sekali untuk didekati, ia selalu menyendiri dan hidup diantara tumpukan buku menyebalkan.

Shinobu tidak tahu kenapa Giyuu benar-benar berambisi seperti ini, baginya nilai Giyuu sudah hampir mencapai kata sempurna. Tapi Giyuu tak pernah berhenti belajar.

"Aku duluan, Kocho." Saat Shinobu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tahu-tahu Giyuu telah melangkah menjauh darinya. Shinobu memandang punggung pemuda bermata biru itu dalam, lantas menghela napas.

* * *

Tanjirou memainkan jemarinya dengan cemas, ia tidak pernah merasa secemas ini. Awalnya Tanjirou sangat menggagumi Mansion Tomioka, ini adalah hunian yang sangat besar. Berkali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya dulu, interior klasik namun elegan menghias berbagaimacam sisi. Pasti pemilik rumah ini benar-benar memahami keindahan tata ruang.

Namun kekaguman Tanjirou tertelan begitu saja ketika pelayan berambut hijau lembut bernama Mitsuri Kanroji menyuruhnya menunggu. Ruang tamu dengan sofa empuk menjadi tempat Tanjirou mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Ia tenang, namun mendadak iris delimanya terpaku pada foto keluarga besar yang terpajang anggun. Tidak, ia tidak melihat seluruh keluarga ini adalah monster menyeramkan. Namun lebih daripada itu, anggota keluarga ini sangat rupawan. Aura mereka benar-benar menyenangkan walau hanya melalui foto.

Fokus Tanjirou tertuju pada sosok yang ia kenal betul. Perutnya mendadak mual, seperti seluruh ingatan yang berusaha Tanjirou kubur menyeruak begitu saja. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, tangannya bergetar.

_Tomioka Giyuu_

Pemuda yang tidak akan pernah Tanjirou lupakan. Pemuda yang dulu sering ia sakiti dengan kata-katanya namun tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya. Pemuda yang ia pandang sebelah mata hanya karena pemuda itu bodoh.

Tenggorokan Tanjirou terasa kering. Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu apatis? Ia awalnya berpikir bahwa siapapun di Tokyo memiliki marga Tomioka bukan hanya Giyuu. Tapi Tanjirou lupa, bahwa takdir memang sedikit kejam.

Tanjirou ingin rasanya mundur dan lari begitu saja, namun kesempatan seperti ini hanya datang satu kali. Ia memiliki pengalaman mengasuh anak dulu, pengalaman yang bisa saja membuatnya memiliki potensi lebih untuk diterima.

Namun Tanjirou tidak punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk bertemu lagi dengan Giyuu, terlebih lagi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

Tanjirou bimbang.

"Kamado-san." Tanjirou sontak mendongak, bertemu tatap dengan Mitsuri yang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kau bisa masuk." Ia menunjuk ruangan dengan pintu tertutup rapat.

"B-baik." Gugup Tanjirou. Ia bangkit, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bisa saja Giyuu sekarang berada di luar kota sehingga mereka tidak perlu bertemu! Yosh! Berdoalah yang baik Tanjirou!

Dengan langkah mantap ia memasuki ruangan dengan aroma pinus yang menenangkan, ia langsung melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan iris biru yang cantik. Wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan Giyuu.

"Ah, silahkan duduk." Senyum tipis menghias bibir merahnya. Tanjirou duduk dengan gugup dihadapan wanita itu. "Namaku Reiko Tomioka. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Menghela napas berat. "Saya Kamado Tanjirou, saya berusia dua puluh empat tahun, saya tinggal di Flat Himawari!"

Senyum puas menghias wajah cantik Reiko. "Aku sudah membaca berkas lamaranmu, Kamado-san. Aku senang mengetahui fakta bahwa kau sempat bekerja di penitipan anak sebelumnya."

"Ya, walau tidak lama tapi saya tahu cara mengurus anak, Nyonya!" Kilat penuh keberanian dan keyakinan membingkai mata bulat Tanjirou, seolah meyakinkan bahwa Reiko tidak akan rugi untuk menerimanya sebagai pengasuh di mansion ini.

"Anak muda yang penuh semangat ya, Kamado-san." Terkekeh singkat, ia menjabat tangan Tanjirou. "Selamat kau diterima bekerja dirumah ini."

Raut bahagia menghias wajah Tanjirou, ia membukuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulangkali.

"Ah aku senang dengan keantusiasanmu. Baiklah jam kerjamu dimulai sejak pukul delapan hingga pukul lima, jadwal apa saja yang harus kau lakukan akan diberikan oleh Mitsuri besok."

"B-baik! Tomioka-sama! Mohon bantuannya!"

* * *

"Nii-san, apakah ini tidak berlebihan?" Nezuko memandang semangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo, ia beralih memandang Tanjirou dengan sedikit cemas.

Tanjirou tersenyum lebar. "Anggap saja, Nii-san sedang merayakan mendapat pekerjaan!"

"T-tapi..."

"Sudah, makan saja Nezuko-chan!" Tanjirou menenangkan Nezuko, sekali saja ia ingin memberikan makanan lezat dan layak untuk Nezuko. Harga ramen masih sedikit bisa dijangkau olehnya.

Nezuko akhirnya menyumpit mie itu dan melapnya dalam diam. Ia melalui masa sulit bersama Tanjirou, sesulit apapun Tanjirou tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Bahkan Tanjirou yang meyakinkan kakek dan nenek mereka bahwa ia bisa mengurus Nezuko dengan baik sehingga Nezuko tidak perlu tinggal di desa.

"Pasti Nii-san sangat senang!" Kadang Nezuko iri dengan rambut merah alami yang Tanjirou miliki, sementara ia menuruni rambut hitam ibunya.

"Tentu saja!" Tanjirou berusaha terlihat sangat senang walau ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada sebuah kecemasan yang terselip dalam dadanya, mengenai Tomioka Giyuu tentu saja. Tanjirou hanya berharap bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Giyuu lagi.

"Semoga perkerjaan Nii-san lancar!" Nezuko mendoakan dengan tulus.

Tanjirou memandang adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih, Nezuko-chan! Aku akan berjuang keras!"

Nezuko mengangguk cepat dan menyemangati Tanjirou.

* * *

"Hari ini pengasuh Nona Rina akan mulai bekerja, Giyuu-san." Mitsuri meletakkan beberapa buah roti bakar diatas piring Giyuu.

"Baguslah." Giyuu berkomentar dengan singkat. Kemarin ibunya menyempatkan pulang untuk melakukan _interview _pada calon pengasuh Rina. Biasanya dirinyalah yang melakukan hal itu, mengingat kedua orangtuanya sangat sibuk mengurus bisnis. Ia yang mengurus rumah dibantu oleh Mitsuri. "Rina belum bangun?"

Masih pukul enam pagi, Rina biasanya bangun tiga puluh menit lagi.

Mitsuri menggeleng. "Belum Giyuu-san, mungkin sebentar lagi."

Saat liburan seperti ini Rina memang senang tidur larut entah untuk menonton video edukasi atau bermain lego. Giyuu sudah lelah mengingatkan Rina untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut.

"Ah ya, Giyuu-san. Pengasuh itu berusia sama dengan Giyuu-san!" Alis Giyuu bertaut, sedikit heran mendengar fakta itu. Diusia semua itu sudah menjadi pengasuh?

"Perempuan?"

Mitsuri menggeleng. "Laki-laki."

Wow, jarang ada laki-laki yang mau menjadi pengasuh. Tentu saja, tingkat kesabaran laki-laki berada satu level dibawah perempuan. Hal ini terdengar menarik. Biasanya pengasuh Rina berusia dikisaran 35 sampai empat puluh tahun, rata-rata wanita yang memang sudah berpengalaman untuk hal itu.

Kenapa ibunya mempekerjakan orang semuda itu? Terlebih lagi dia adalah laki-laki.

"Namanya adalah Kamado Tanjirou, nama yang unik." Ucapan Mitsuri barusan bagai batu panas yang menghantam dadanya dengan konstan.

_Kamado Tanjirou_

Giyuu tidak akan pernah melupakan orang itu. Pemuda yang dikatakan akan memiliki masa depan cerah, pemuda yang ia sukai namun juga sering menolaknya dengan kasar. Meski itu adalah ingatan masalalu yang sudah lewat, Giyuu tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa sadar Giyuu mengenggam garpunya dengan kuat.

Takdir begitu kejam, huh?

* * *

Tanjirou memasuki Mansion Tomioka lewat pintu belakang, ia sudah disambut Mitsuri yang memberinya beberapa lembar kertas berisi jadwal kegiataan anak yang akan diasuhnya.

Namanya Tomioka Rina, usianya lima tahun. Adik dari Tomioka Giyuu, yang terakhir membuat perut Tanjirou mulas karena gugup.

Ia akan memulai aktivitasnya lima belas menit lagi, selama itu Tanjirou berkenalan dengan pelayan di Mansion ini. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak dan memiliki tugas sendiri, Tanjirou jadi membayangkan sekaya apa keluarga Tomioka.

Ia memang mengenal Giyuu karena mereka satu kelas, namun Giyuu agak tertutup soal keluarganya. Ia juga tak pernah perduli tentang Giyuu.

Tanpa sadar Tanjirou menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, tengah berpikir keras. Apakah Giyuu tinggal di rumah ini? Setelah lulus ia tak pernah tahu kabar teman-temannya. Tanjirou hanya berharap jika Giyuu berada diluar kota.

Pemuda berambut merah melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan, ya! Ia sudah siap dengan pekerjaan barunya! Tanjirou bergegas memasuki kamar milik Rina, bersebelahan persis dengan kamar Giyuu. Karena dipintu kamar tertempel nama pemilik kamar, fakta ini membuat Tanjirou sedikit gugup.

Tanjirou mengetuk pintu.

"Nona Rina, aku adalah pengasuh barumu." Tanjirou membuka pintu kamar yang dihiasi pernak-pernik antariksa. Diatas ranjang ada seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam dengan mata biru, wajahnya sekilas seperti Giyuu namun dalam mode lebih lembut dan kekanakan.

Rina memandang pemuda dengan anting aneh itu, bibirnya berkerut kesal.

Tanjirou hampir saja menginjak boneka barbie yang tersebar diatas lantai bersama lego, boneka anjing, rubik, dan entah apa lagi Tanjirou tidak bisa memperkirakannya.

"Namaku Kamado Tanjirou."

"Kepala strawberry!" Ejek Rina, awalnga Tanjirou agak kaget namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih!" Alis Rina bertaut, kenapa berterima kasih? Kenapa tidak kesal seperti pengasuh sebelumnya?

"Hei aku mengejekmu tahu!" Agaknya Rina tersinggung karena ejekannya tidak berguna.

"Aku tahu, tapi anggap saja itu pujian!"

Meski usia Rina baru menginjak lima tahun, Tanjirou duga jika Rina adalah anak yang cerdas dan sedikit usil. Merepotkan, namun Tanjirou akan berusaha keras mengambil hati Rina.

"Aku tidak memujimu!" Pekik Rina. "Terserahlah!"

"Kau lucu."

"A-apa?!" Rina memekik lebih keras karena ini. Samar-samar wajahnya memerah, selama ini tidak pernah ada yang memujinya dengan sebutan itu.

Tanjirou tersenyum semakin lebar, senang melihat reaksi Rina.

"Aku mau sarapan!" Rina melompat turun dari ranjang, membuat Tanjirou agak kaget takut jika Rina jatuh. Ia mengejar Rina yang keluar dari dalam kamar, tugasnya adalah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rina.

"Oh! Giyuu-nii!" Kaki Tanjirou seolah membeku, salju turun semakin deras diluar sana.

Tepat didepan pintu kamar Rina ia berpapasan dengan Giyuu yang juga keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Rina memeluk kaki kakak kesayangannya.

Sementara dua pemuda itu berdiri berhadapan dengan perasaan canggung dan aneh, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan apapun juga.

Terlalu banyak emosi yang berkumpul dikedua mata berbeda warna itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kamado."

Separuh kesadaran seolah direnggut paksa dari Tanjirou.

Rina yang menyadari ada yang aneh sontak mendongak, memandang wajah kakaknya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Rina melihat raut wajah kakaknya ini. Lantas ia menoleh pada Tanjirou yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ditahan entah karena apa.

"Aneh." Gumam gadis cilik itu.

**TBC**

**ahahaha sankyuuu atas ripiyuu yang mampir kemarin huhuhu aku terharu TT tapi aku ga tau gimana cara balas ripiyunya. Gomen nee!**


	3. Choucho Musubi

_Saat itu aku berpikir, banyak orang yang mencintaiku dan aku memiliki segalanya. Aku menjadi abai pada perasaan yang oranglain berikan padaku, saat itu usiaku baru delapan belas tahun. Aku masih buta pada segalanya, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menduga bahwa hidup akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku._

_Namun..._

_Perlahan, satu persatu orang mulai meninggalkanku. Aku sendiri, rasanya... menyeramkan._

**_-Kamado Tanjirou-_**

* * *

**Tittle : Hello!**

**Genre : shounen-ai, hurt, comfort, romance, bittersweet**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou aka Giyuutan**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : fanfiksi ini murni milik saya, namun seluruh karakter yang ada didalam fanfiction ini milik Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning : Homo, bxb, GiyuuxTanjirou, if you don't like please don't read! Happy reading minna-san!**

* * *

"Nii-san?"

"_Tadaima."_

Nezuko mengerutkan dahinya dalam, bertanya-tanya kenapa Tanjirou pulang dengan wajah ditekuk seperti itu. Apakah semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar? Nezuko mendadak cemas.

Tanjirou melepas sepatunya, berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam, mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru dialaminya beberapa jam lalu. Pertemuan tak terduga dengan Giyuu, Tanjirou seharusnya mempersiapkan diri dengan lebih matang. Namun ia terlalu santai pada semuanya.

Pemuda berambut merah meremat jemarinya yang terasa dingin, wajah Giyuu memenuhi pikirannya. Giyuu sudah berubah. Tatapan memuja yang dulu pemuda itu berikan padanya kini tak ubahnya belati yang begitu dingin dan tajam.

_Cih_, apa yang ia harapkan sebenarnya? Wajar bukan jika Giyuu membencinya? Ia sudah terlalu banyak menumpukkan luka pada pemuda itu secara tidak sadar. Kata-katanya yang tajam selalu Giyuu terima dengan lapang dada, Giyuu selalu menerimanya. Jika pada akhirnya Giyuu muak dan berakhir membencinya Tanjirou tidak akan kaget. Seharusnya begitu, tapi kenapa dadanya sesak memikirkan bahwa ia akan terus berada dekat dengan orang yang membencinya?

"Nii-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" Nezuko menyentuh bahu sempit Tanjirou, raut khawatir menghias wajah cantik Nezuko. "Apa pekerjaanmu lancar?" Nezuko kembali bertanya karena Tanjirou hanya diam.

Tanjirou mengangguk, mengulas senyum tipis. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar Nezuko tak terlalu cemas pada segalanya. "Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Aku akan segera memasak!" Nezuko melesat menuju dapur, meninggalkan Tanjirou dengan segala pikiran yang menumpuk.

Tanjirou kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat hari kelulusan dan Giyuu kembali mengutarakan perasaan padanya.

_"Aku menyukaimu." Tanjirou menghembuskan napas kasar, pemuda berambut merah mengenggam buket bunga tanda kelulusan dengan erat. Sampai kapan Giyuu akan mengejarnya bagai orang bodoh? Tanjirou sudah berkali-kali menolak Giyuu. Tapi Giyuu tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya, harus dengan cara apa Tanjirou membuat Giyuu mundur._

_"Aku tidak." Mulutnya rasanya sudah berbusa mengulang kalimat ini selama tiga tahun ia bersekolah. Tiada hari tanpa kata 'suka' dari Giyuu._

_Tanjirou malu menjadi bahan godaan teman-temannya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ia sebaiknya menerima Giyuu._

_"Apa kita tidak bisa mencobanya?"_

_"Aku tidak suka orang bodoh."_

_Tomioka Giyuu, siswa paling sulit diatur dan selalu mendapat ranking terakhir satu sekolah. Selalu mendapat skor poin melanggar peraturan, hanya tidur disetiap mata pelajaran, dan ya Giyuu selalu menjadi incaran tamparan para gadis karena kerap mengintip ruang ganti putri._

_Giyuu benar-benar tidak memenuhi kriteria Tanjirou._

_"Aku suka orang pintar." Dengan wajah datar seperti itu Giyuu masih saja mempertahankan keinginannya._

_Tanjirou menghela napas. "Dengar ya," Memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Kau bahkan tidak lulus ujian masuk universitas, bagaimana bisa aku menerimamu. Oh ayolah, Tomioka sadarlah kau berada di level yang jauh dibawahku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyukaimu."_

_Kata-kata yang begitu kejam, Tanjirou harap dimasa depan ia tidak akan menyesali kata-katanya ini._

_Giyuu terdiam, Tanjirou menampar titik sensitif yang Giyuu sendiri tidak ingin bahas. Ketika Tanjirou sudah lulus ujian masuk Universitas terkemuka, Giyuu harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia gagal berulangkali._

_Tanjirou tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, Giyuu. Sebaiknya kau belajar untuk bisa masuk universitas atau kau akan menjadi sampah karena berulangkali gagal."_

_Putra sulung keluarga Tanjirou membalikkan badan, hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan Giyuu. Namun ucapan Giyuu menahan langkah kakinya._

_"Jika aku berhasil masuk Universitas apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_Koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi, hembusan angin musim semi, cahaya orange dari mentari yang hendak kembali keperaduan, dan dua pemuda tengah bergulat dengan perasaan masing-masing._

_Tanjirou tidak menoleh atau memberi secuil perhatianpun pada Giyuu. "Kau tidak akan bisa, Giyuu. Pecundang sepertimu selamanya hanya akan tetap berada dititik yang sama."_

_Kedua tangan terkepal kuat, Giyuu memang sering mendapat kata-kata kasar dari Tanjirou. Namun tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam benaknya bahwa Tanjirou akan menghinanya seperti ini._

_"Baik." Giyuu melangkah mendekat, berdiri tepat dibelakang punggung pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kita lihat."_

_Aroma parfum segar dan maskulin Giyuu tercium tajam terbawa angin musim semi._

_"Jangan menyesali segalanya, Kamado." Tanjirou tercekat, genggaman pada buket bunga semakin erat. Suara rendah Giyuu seolah memberinya alarm tanda bahaya. "Jika kita bertemu lagi dengan keadaan aku lebih baik darimu, aku akan membalas semuanya."_

_Senggolan pada bahu menyadarkan Tanjirou, ia memandang punggung Giyuu yang mulai menjauh dari jarak pandangnya._

_Apa dia serius?_

Tanjirou tersentak ketika Nezuko memanggilnya berulangkali, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam ingatan masalalu.

"Nii-san..." Nezuko tidak pernah melihat Tanjirou semurung ini. Ah, pernah sekali... saat Tanjirou akhirnya harus berhenti melanjutkan pendidikannya di univesitas. Meski Tanjirou berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun Nezuko tahu bahwa Tanjirou benar-benar sedih saat itu. Terkadang Nezuko berpikir bahwa ia hanya menjadi beban bagi Tanjirou.

"Ah maafkan aku, Nezuko-chan." Tanjirou memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Jangan memasang wajah cemas seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nezuko ragu.

Tanjirou mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja!"

Nezuko tidak ingin bertanya macam-macam, ia lantas mengajak Tanjirou untuk makan malam.

* * *

Salju turun lebih intens pada malam hari, jalanan macet karena tumpukan salju memenuhi jalanan.

Mansion Tomioka tampak sangat tenang pada malam hari, para pelayan sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Begitupula dengan Rina dan Giyuu.

Malam ini Giyuu melarang keras Rina untuk tidur larut, sebagai gantinya ia menemani adiknya itu tidur sembari membacakan dongeng tentang Putri Kaguya. Tapi karena terlalu sering mendengar dongeng itu atau karena Giyuu memang payah dalam membaca dongeng, Rina belum juga tidur.

Tangan mungil Rina memeluk tubuh hangat kakaknya. Menempelkan pipi besarnya pada dada bidang Giyuu. Rina benar-benar menyayangi kakak tampannya ini.

"Giyuu-nii." Panggil Rina.

"Hm?" Giyuu memainkan rambut Rina yang halus dan beraroma apel. Rambut Rina dibiarkan tergerai, biasanya Mitsuri akan mengikat rambut Rina dengan cantik.

"Kepala Strawberry itu... Kau mengenalnya?" Sekilas Giyuu tampak mengernyitkan dahi dalam, Kepala Strawberry? Siapa? Tapi didetik kemudian Giyuu tahu siapa yang Rina maksud, Kamado Tanjirou tentu saja. Pengasuh baru adiknya itu. Rina memang senang memberi sebutan aneh pada pengasuhnya, meski Giyuu kerap menegurnya Rina tidak ambil pusing.

"Dia punya nama, Rina." Giyuu memperingatkan.

Rina menggendikkan bahunya cuek. "Aku tidak perduli." Memandang wajah kakaknya. "Kalian terlihat saling mengenal."

"Hanya teman lama." Giyuu menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Ekspresimu berubah ketika melihatnya, pasti kalian punya hubungan tidak baik dimasalalu." Rina menganalisis. Giyuu mendesis, Rina memang terlalu cerdas untuk anak seusianya. Ia suka menganalisis segala sesuatu. Sedikit merepotkan memang.

Giyuu menyentil dahi Rina pelan. "Memang anak kecil tahu apa, hm?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Nii-san!" Rina berteriak kesal, ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil atau dianggap anak kecil.

Giyuu tertawa mengejek. "Buktinya kau masih suka minta dibuatkan susu oleh Mitsuri."

Rina menggembungkan pipinya karena apa yang Giyuu katakan memang benar. "Giyuu-nii menyebalkan!" Kesal Rina.

"Terima kasih." Giyuu mengusap rambut Rina. "Sekarang tidurlah Nona Rina!"

Rina menguap lebar, matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali namun tetap saja gagal mempertahankan kesadarannya. Perlahan mata bulat Rina tertutup.

"_Oyasumi, _Nii-san_._" Bisiknya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Rina." Balas Giyuu. Iris berwarna bak samudera itu memandang salju yang masih turun diluar sana.

* * *

Tanjirou memainkan jemarinya, ia mondar-mandir didepan kamar Giyuu. Mitsuri bilang, Rina belum bangun dan gadis cilik itu kini sedang tidur bersama dengan Giyuu.

Mengacak surai merahnya dengan frustasi, bagaimana ia bisa masuk kedalam? Meski Mitsuri mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa ia masuk tetap saja Tanjirou merasa sangat cemas dan gugup. Perutnya mendadak sakit, apa ia benar-benar harus masuk? Bagaimana jika Giyuu tidak suka dan melemparnya keluar lewat jendela? Salju diluar benar-benar dingin jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Tapi kalau aku terlambat membangunkan Nona Rina, dia akan terlambat sarapan. Aku bisa diamuk oleh Giyuu."

Menghembuskan napas berusaha tenang. Dengan tangan gemetar Tanjirou mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada balasan.

_Jadi aku benar-benar harus masuk?!_Menelan ludah sulit, Tanjirou memegang kenop pintu kamar Giyuu. Membukanya perlahan, aroma pertama yang hinggap di hidung Tanjirou adalah aroma pinus mirip aroma di ruangan Tomioka Reiko. Kamar Giyuu didominasi warna hitam, biru dan putih. Kamar yang bisa dikatakan rapih.

Kamar ini tidak memuat banyak barang. Hanya lemari putih besar berisi baju, celana, jaket dan juga sepatu. Didekat jendela terdapat meja belajar yang dipenuhi buku, ranjang luas ditengah ruangan dan rak buku yang dijejali buku didekat pintu yang Tanjirou duga sebagai kamar mandi.

Sejak kapan Giyuu suka membaca? Apakah pemuda itu memang benar-benar sudah berubah?

Ah! Tanjirou memukul kepalanya sendiri ini bukan saatnya mengobservasi isi kamar Giyuu. Namun ia harus membangunkan Rina!

Tanjirou memperhatikan ranjang dengan seprai biru gelap, Rina terlelap damai disana. Aneh, tidak ada Giyuu dikamar ini. Apakah Giyuu sudah bangun? Tak mau ambil pusing, Tanjirou menyentuh lembut bahu Rina.

"Nona Rina, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun!" Rina menggeliat dan berguling ke sisi ranjang lain, masih terlelap. Tanjirou menghela napas. "Nona Rina, ini sudah-"

Ucapan Tanjirou terputus ketika suara pintu terbuka lebar terdengar memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Ia refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, lidahnya tercekat melihat pemandangan Giyuu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang menutupi organ intimnya. Uap-uap tipis menyeruak dari dalam kamar mandi, aroma mint yang segar beradu dengan aroma pinus yang menenangkan. Tanjirou rasanya mabuk.

Giyuu mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Tubuhnya memang tidak sebesar kawan sekelas mereka yang terkenal playboy dulu, Uzui Tengen. Tapi otot-otot Giyuu tampak kencang dan pas membingkai tubuh Si Sulung Tomioka itu.

Mata dingin Giyuu bersirobok dengan mata hangat Tanjirou.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar tak berdosa.

Tanjirou tersentak, ia dengan heboh menggoyangkan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri lantas menggeleng cepat.

"N-nani?! Tidak!" Ia panik sendiri.

Giyuu tersenyum miring. "Kau panik." Komentarnya.

"Tidak begitu!" Tanjirou merasa terjebak. Jika ia pemeran serial anime shoujo pasti wajahnya sudah memerah padam. "A-aku ingin membangunkan Nona Rina."

Giyuu mengangguk tak acuh, berjalan menuju lemari dan memilih salah satu kaos berlengan panjang dengan warna hitam. Tanpa sadar Tanjirou terus memperhatikan apa yang Giyuu lakukan.

"Kau ingin memaikankan aku pakaian?" Tanjirou tersentak entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bisakah Giyuu menyaring kata-katanya?! Tanjirou menjerit frustasi dalam hati.

"Tidak!" Ia segera membangunkan Rina, berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi Giyuu. Untungnya Rina segera bangun. "Nona Rina sarapannya sudah siap!"

Rina mengangguk. "Ah Kepala Strawberry."

"Ayo!" Tanjirou merentangkan tangan hendak menggendong Rina.

Rina memincingkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku-bukan-anak-kecil!" Kesalnya lantas melompat dari ranjang dan berlari meninggalkan kamar Giyuu.

Tanjirou segera mengejar Rina. Giyuu menggeleng kecil melihat pemandangan itu.

* * *

"Nona Rina, kau harus memakan sayurannya." Tanjirou memperingatkan ketika Rina menyingkirkan brokoli dan wortel dari piringnya.

Sejujurnya Tanjirou cukup gugup menemani Rina sarapan dengan Giyuu yang juga ada disana. Fokus pada laptopnya, secangkir kopi hitam Giyuu sesap beberapa kali. Seakan tak mengidahkan eksistensi Tanjirou.

"Rasanya aneh! Aku tidak suka!" Rina berceloteh, sayur adalah musuh utamanya selama ini. Mitsuri, Reiko, dan Giyuu sudah menyerah menyuruh Rina memakan sayur.

"Tapi sayur itu sehat loh."

"Apa perduliku."

Mulut Rina memang tajam sekali ya.

"Aku akan membuat Nona Rina makan sayur!" Tanjirou bertekad. Ia belajar memodifikasi beberapa sayur sehingga anak kecil akhirnya menyukainya.

Rina menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan menyebalkan. "Baiklah, kita lihat saja!" Rina menoleh pada Giyuu. "Nii-san! Ayo ke mall!"

Giyuu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. "Segera persiapkan diri setelah sarapan."

Rina mengangguk cepat, ia menghabiskan sarapan dan menyeret Tanjirou menuju kamarnya. Memintanya memilihkan baju.

Meski menyebalkan, Rina tetap punya sisi menggemaskan dalam dirinya.

* * *

Pusat perbelanjaan terlihat tak terlalu ramai, orang-orang tentu lebih memilih berada di rumah dan menghangatkan diri dibanding berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

Setelah puas bermain di _game center _akhirnya Tanjirou, Giyuu, dan Rina memutuskan makan siang di restoran cepat saji. Catatan untuk Tanjirou, Rina suka es krim vanilla dan kentang goreng.

Tanjirou mengusap pipi Rina yang belepotan karena saus, biasanya Rina akan protes namun kali ini tidak. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya.

Giyuu memperhatikan interaksi Rina dan Tanjirou dalam diam.

"Giyuu-nii!" Rina angkat bicara ketika mulutnya penuh dengan kentang goreng.

"Dihabiskan dulu, Nona Rina!" Tanjirou memperingatkan.

Rina menelan kentang gorengnya. "Aku ingin barbie lagi!"

"Ya nanti kita beli." Tanjirou menoleh cepat pada Giyuu, astaga Giyuu selalu mengiyakan apapun yang Rina inginkan. Sekarang Tanjirou paham darimana sikap seenaknya Rina berasal.

Rina berteriak girang, rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail _bergoyang heboh. Tanjirou punya keahlian khusus untuk mengikat rambut perempuan, jadi tugas mengikat rambut Rina kini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Tanjirou.

"_Moshi-moshi." _Ketiganya menoleh, menemukan gadis cantik dengan jepit kupu-kupu tersenyum lebar. Tanjirou tidak mengenal gadis ini. "Tomioka-san? Kau sudah menikah rupanya. Istrimu manis dan anakmu lucu."

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Tanjirou dan Rina.

Giyuu memandang malas Shinobu yang memang suka berkomentar seenak jidatnya.

"Dia adikku. Tomioka Rina." Giyuu menunjuk Rina, Shinobu menyapa Rina namun Rina membuang muka tak acuh. Terlanjur kesal pada Shinobu. "Dia pengasuh Rina dan dia laki-laki, Kocho."

Shinobu tampak kaget, ia menutup mulutnya. "_Gomenasai." _Lantas tertawa kecil. "Kalian cocok menjadi keluarga."

Tanjirou nyaris menyemburkan cola yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya. Rina makin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Giyuu mengabaikan perkataan Shinobu.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu ya, Tomioka-san."

"Ya."

Shinobu tersenyum lebar. "Ah aku harus pergi."

"Pergilah."

"Sampai bertemu lagi!" Shinobu melambaikan tangan dan pergi begitu saja.

"Siapa sih gadis menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Rina setelah Shinobu benar-benar pergi.

"Teman kuliah, Nii-san."

"Cih." Rina melahap kentang gorengnya dengan membabi buta. "Ugh, aku harus ke toilet."

"Akan kuantar." Tanjirou dengan sigap hendak mengantar Rina, namun Rina menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri!" Rina melesat menuju toilet begitu saja.

"Nona!"

"Dia bisa sendiri." Giyuu angkat bicara, Tanjirou hanya bisa diam jika Giyuu sudah berkata seperti itu.

Keduanya duduk berhadapa dengan canggung, entah sejak kapan kentang goreng milik Rina begitu menarik bagi Tanjirou.

"Kamado."

Tanjirou mendongak, bertatapan dengan Giyuu.

Atmosfer disekeliling mereka berubah. Tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Aku berkuliah di Universitas terbaik Jepang." Giyuu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Tersenyum miring. "Lihat, apa yang kau katakan tidak terbukti."

Tanjirou menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya benar, Kamado." Tekan Giyuu.

"T-tomioka..."

"Bagaimana? Apakah menyesal rasanya menyenangkan?"

Tanjirou tidak bisa menjawabnya.

**TBC**

**AKU BENAR-BENAR SENANG DENGAN RIPIYU YANG MASUKKK /bow/ tapi aku masih baru di ffn dan aku tidak tahu cara balas ripiyu bagaimana caranya. Gomen nee!**

**Mungkin cerita mereka akan slowburn. Apakah Giyuu masih menyimpan rasa pada Tanjirou? Kita lihat saja /ketawa setan/**


End file.
